unbreak my heart
by charmingbrenda
Summary: this took place right after the infamous scene of the bermuda triangle at the park... another shoulda woulda coulda in my head.. so please read and review. thanks
1. mystery man and her depression

**ok here's something that i kinda wanted to do... so tell me guys what you think about it... and please leave your reviews... thanks!!**

**summary: this took place right after that infamous confrontation at the park and this is another shoulda woulda coulda happen in my mind... so read on guys..**

**disclaimer: i do not own anything... just the story lines... so dont sue me..**

"Look I hate you both…. Never talk to me again!!" Brenda said almost crying then she walks away from Dylan and Kelly. They have just told her about their summer fling and that Dylan chose Kelly over her. She was so crushed, her boyfriend cheated on her with her bestfriend. She didn't know what to do, she was walking without knowing where to go, and she found herself on the beach starring blankly at the ocean. She couldn't believe what just happened, her one great love choose her bestfriend over her, that really breaks her heart in zillion pieces and she doesn't know if it can be mend again.

She didn't notice the person walking towards her, and handed her a handkerchief, Brenda stares at the handkerchief and to the man who's handing it to her, she recognize him and she wasn't too sure what he's doing there but she could really use some company now. She accepted the hankie and wipes her tears, "thanks..." she softly said

"You know, whatever it is your crying about it's not worth your tears…" he said

"You don't understand.." Brenda replied

"Well knowing him like I do, I'm sure that what he did to you was pretty big… you know I've know that man since we were kids, and I can tell you he's not really good in handling difficult situations…"

"But that doesn't give him the right to hurt me like hell..." Brenda snapped at him

He looks at her trying to figure out what she means, he doesn't know why but he really felt sorry for Brenda "ok… wanna tell me what happened?" Brenda didn't answer "you know I have all my afternoon free if you want to talk…"

"You know I may just take you up on that offer, just not right now". Brenda stated.

"Ok well, why don't I give you my number, call me sometime when your ready to talk" he said as he passed her a fresh hankie with his digits on it.

"Thanks" Brenda walks away still crying, though wondering just why this man cares to know what just happened between her, Dylan, and her once best friend.

* * *

When Brenda came back to their house, Cindy was preparing for dinner, "hey honey, wanna help me set the table?" Cindy called

"I'm just gonna take a shower mom, I feel…. Yeah I'll be right back…" Brenda said without even looking at her family.

Jim look at Cindy who shrug her shoulders, "she'll come around… she always talks to us…or at least to Brandon…" Cindy said assuring Jim

Brandon came home after an hour from his work, "hey mom… hi dad…" he greeted his parents "whoa, what happened? I know that looks…" he said when he noticed that his parents face.

"Brenda came home, I know she's crying…" Jim said but he was cut off by Cindy

"we don't know that Jim… she didn't even look at us.." Cindy explained " she came home, and I asked her to help me set the table but she said she'll just take a shower and will come back, but it's been an hour, and yeah she did look like she's been crying…"

"wait here.. I'll go talk to her…" Brandon went upstairs, he couldn't hear anything except from the water obviously kept it open to hid her cries. They do that all the time since they were kids, he softly knocked "Brenda its me…" he got no response, he knocked a little louder this time "Brenda talk to me.." still no reply, this time he's worried "Brenda, I'm gonna open this door now…" he said nervously, he's mind kept telling him that something happened to her sister. "ok that's it Bren.." he said opening the door, he was outside the shower curtain, "I know you're here Bren… come on talk to me… I'm your big brother remember?" he said trying to tease her, but still no reply, he went to open the curtain and he was so shocked to see Brenda unconscious at the bathtub "oh my god Bren… " he quickly held his sister "Brenda come on.. wake up…" still no sign of Brenda being ok, "Mom, Dad!!" she shouted.

After 20 minutes, they were all at the hospital waiting for the doctor, David and Donna came first when Brandon called the gang.

"hey.." Steve called when he arrives "what happened?"

"we still don't know…" Brandon said obviously afraid of what could happen to his twin sister

"we're all here for you Brandon... Jim, Cindy… we all knew Brenda, she can pull this through…" Steve said trying to give hope for the Walsh family

"where the hell is Dylan?" Brandon asked

"uhhmmm.." Donna said

"what is it Donna? Do you know something we don't know?" Brandon asked

"I was talking with Brenda before this happened, she was crying and she told me.." Donna started but Andrea came in and greeted the whole gang and the family

"ok go on…" Brandon said

"she told me that Kelly and Dylan went to your house earlier, and they had talk, Dylan and Kelly told her that they had a fling that summer when we went to Paris, and that Dylan chooses Kelly over her…" Brenda finished the story when Dylan and Kelly came in

"you bastard…" Brandon said rushing to Dylan and hit him "look what you did to my sister… my baby sister… you promised me you'll never hurt her… look where she is now…"

"Brandon cool down…" Jim said, he too wanted to hit Dylan but he knew better than that

"look you two… I think Brenda wouldn't want to see you here…" Brandon said " and you Dylan never talk to my sister or even look at her… and that means no talking to me either…. You know how much I hate to see my sister crying, and now she's here, we all don't know what happened to her… now go before I can say anything else that you don't want to hear…" Brandon said then he turned his back to Dylan and Kelly.

Kelly tried to talk to Donna and Andrea but they both shook their heads, "guys.. you heard my son… please go… I wouldn't want to say something you don't want to hear too so just please go…" Cindy said, Cindy who's normally calm, couldn't control her anger.

Dylan and Kelly sighs and walk away from the group. Brandon hits the wall with his fist, he couldn't believe he let his bestfriend hurt his sister like that. Jim blame himself too, if only he was more receptive of Dylan and Brenda's relationship, if only he wasn't that hard on Dylan maybe this wont happen to his daughter. the gang watch the Walsh family worry to no end, and they felt guilty themselves too, especially David who knew this all along, but there's nothing more they could do, the least they can do is to pray for Brenda's condition to get better.

Suddenly the doctor came out of the room, "family of Ms. Walsh?" he asked Jim, Cindy and Brandon came towards him

"I'm the father, this is her mom and her brother…" Jim made a quick introduction

"ok, your daughter is stable know.."

"oh thank god.." Cindy said in relief

"but what happened doc?" Brandon asked

"well, as I can see, she is deeply depressed, she hasn't eaten anything at all, she's been crying, she has no one to talk to and it all gets into her so she fainted… by any chance you guys knew what made her depressed?"

The family nodded "ok, what I suggest is that she stay here for at least this night to monitor her heart condition too, people who undergo a lot of stress and depression are prone to heart breakdown, and give her something to eat anything will be ok, I recommend you to give her, her comfort food, friends and families can see her now and I also suggest you guys talk to her, or make her talk about what happened… otherwise she'll be ok… I'll see you guys tomorrow…"

"thanks doctor…" Jim said, the doctor smiled and walk away from the family

Brandon fill in the gang about Brenda's condition "if you want I can go buy mega burger, pie and ice cream…" Steve offer

"that would be great Steve… thanks.." Cindy thank him

"you guys go ahead see Brenda, we'll wait here…" Andrea said

"thanks chief…" Brandon said

Then the Walsh family headed to Brenda's room leaving Andrea, Donna and David at the waiting room.

**At the peach pit**

When Steve came in, he saw Dylan and Kelly, he ignored them and went straight to the bar.

"stev-o!! here for dinner?" Nat greeted him

"nope.. I'm here for take out… 1 mega burger and 2 pies…" Steve said

"hey now you sounded like Brenda…" Nat joked

"actually it's for her Nat, she's in the hospital right now… the whole gang is there.."

"what happened to my laverne?" Nat asked worriedly

"uhmmm she fainted while taking her bath, doctor says she's under to much stress and going through depression… but she'll be ok… doctor wants her to stay over night…" Steve said, he knew Dylan and Kelly were close to him.

"Steve.." Kelly tried to talk to him

"give my love to Brenda and Brandon… I know that guy is going through a lot too… tell Jim and Cyndi that I have them in my prayers… and tell Brenda that her uniform waits here…" Nat said handing Steve his order.

"Steve.." Kelly spoke again

"not now Kel, Brenda needs to eat…" Steve said, he didn't wanna be so harsh on Kelly, but he couldn't help but to have sympathy for Brenda, no matter what Kelly and Dylan will say, they were still wrong for lying and cheating on Brenda.

Steve went out of the peach pit leaving Kelly and Dylan.

**Back at the waiting room**

"I can't believe this is happening.." Donna said "I can't believe Kelly would do something this big... And Dylan would ever hurt Brenda this much…"

"Me either… I thought those two would stay together forever…" Andrea said

David couldn't speak a word, he felt so guilty he knew all along about Kelly and Dylan, he wanted to tell Andrea and Donna bout it now, but he knew Donna wouldn't like it, he opted to stay quiet.

**At Brenda's Room**

Brandon, Cindy and Jim came in, they saw Brenda staring blankly out of the window.

"honey?" Cindy called for her attention, but she continues staring outside "honey, we're so worried, and we're glad you're ok now..."

"Brenda, doctor says you have to stay here over night… you scared me Brenda… I thought I'm gonna loose my baby sister… I thought you promised me that you'll never scare me like that again huh?" Brandon tried talking to her

"Brenda if you want to talk we're all here for you…talk to us sweetheart…" Jim said, but Brenda's still staring at the window, but this time tears came running down from her eyes.

"Oh honey… it's ok…" Cindy hugs her daughter, Brenda felt her mother's tears on her shoulder, and this made her look at her, she wipes her mother's tears, still not saying anything. Then she goes back on staring outside the window.

"Brenda come on… talk to us… honey, don't ever think that your alone in this… you have me you have us… " Jim said, Brenda looked at him, her eyes says everything she wanted to say to her father, she's hurt, she's angry, she felt alone and everything she's feeling that time, Jim went to hug her daughter too, after a few seconds, Brenda pulled away from her parents, she looked at Brandon who seems to read her mind.

"ah mom, dad I think she needs to be alone, I'll stay with her don't worry… I'll call you guys if anything happens… leave this to me mom, dad… I wont let my sister suffer more…" Brandon said, Brenda gave him a weak smile

"ok.." Cindy said to Brandon, she turned to Brenda again "honey I love you… always know that ok? And it breaks my heart ten fold seeing you like that… so please be well soon Brenda… I love you so much…" Cindy said still crying

"sweetheart, I'm sorry for all of this… I'm sorry this happened to you… I love you my daughter… please talk to us, if not us at least talk to anybody…" Brenda nodded to her father

Brandon walk his parents out, they went to the waiting room where the gang were still there. "we're heading home, you guys please help Brenda… she needs you all…" Cindy said

"we will Cyndi… don't worry…" Andrea said hugging Cindy for comfort

"thank you guys… remember to call us ok?" Jim said to Brandon

"yes dad.. drive safe.. and mom, I don't want you to get sick too, please try not to worry too much, I'll do anything to get our Brenda back…" Brandon said hugging his mom

"come on guys…" Brandon showed the gang the way to Brenda's room

The gang slowly entered the room, Brenda was still crying and still staring outside the window.

"hey Bren.. the gang are here…" Brandon said

"Bren I bought you mega burger, pies and ice cream!!" Steve said, he knew Brenda would want to eat ice cream

"thanks Steve… but I'm not really hungry, thanks guys for being here… but I really don't wanna talk about it… you guys probably knew what happened.. and I don't wanna talk about it… I'll be fine… all I need is a good night sleep… then I'll be in school tomorrow and back on my usual stuffs… so don't mind me… I'm ok…" Brenda said, the gang could see no emotion of her face, as if she already convinced herself that she was ok, and now she have to tell the gang that she's ok.

Donna went on Brenda's side "are you sure Brenda? If you want I can stay here with you…" Donna offer "you know we'll talk we'll eat ice cream.. I'll go get my pop corn!!"

Brenda gave her small smile, "as fun as it sound, I don't think I can stay up long, I mean I'm still exhausted…"

"oh.. I see.. well maybe next time… but Bren, remember I'm just a call away ok?"

"I know.. thanks Donna… thanks for everything.." they hug

"hey you.. you're too beautiful to be confined here… so better be ok soon.. ok? And i'll buy you more ice creams and pies and burgers!! And Nat said that your uniform's waiting for you… so get well soon…" Steve said, being the usual funny Steve

"thanks Steve…" they also hug

"Bren.. you know you can talk to us ok? We're all here for you… " Andrea said hugging her next

"yeah we're just here for you.." David said awkwardly but he also hugs her

"ok guys… thanks… but I really wanna rest now…" Brenda said "you can go home too, I'll be fine… I can take care of myself, and besides from the way I see it, I'll be asleep till you come back tomorrow morning… so just go and get some rest too…" Brenda said to Brandon "I mean it…"

'_why do I love this stubborn sister I have?'_ Brandon thought "ok… but remember if anything… I mean anything happens call me" Brandon hugs and kisses his sister

"I will…" Brenda said

"get well soon Brenda…" the gang chorus

"thanks guys… drive safe…" Brenda said then the gang headed out.


	2. sunrise

**here's a kinda short chapter for you guys... sorry ive been busy with my church and its really hard to find time to write my stories... just hang in there... i'll be back on track in no time... and thanks for the reviews guys..im glad you liked it...**

When Brenda was alone that night, her mind is on that man at the beach, he seems so different, she wonder if he's serious about him wanting to listen to her story. She got up a dialed a number.

"hey remember me?"

_"hmmm Brenda?"_

"yup.. I'm at the hospital, and I don't have anybody here with me, you told me you'll listen to me when I'm ready… I think I'm ready to talk… I was wondering if you're up for it.."

_"definitely… I'll be there in no time…"_

"thanks…" brenda said then she hangs up, she found herself smiling as she waits for her visitor

True to his words, after barely 15 minutes, the guy was there, with flowers, balloons, and fruits.

"hey you didn't need to bring all those stuffs…" Brenda said

"but we usually bring this stuffs when we visit somebody in the hospital… so let it be.." he answered

"ok… thanks for being here… I sent everybody home… I don't feel like talking to them…"

"so you do feel like talking to me instead?" he asked smiling

"maybe… maybe not…" Brenda answered

"you know what, my bestfriend and I always do this when we have problems… we don't really talk about it directly… we instead talk about everything that we can think of and at the end it'll be easier for us to open up… so why not we start talking about something else?"

"hmmm good idea…" Brenda said "but first I wanna thank you for being at the beach earlier…"

"hmmm you know I love the beach… so I'm always there…" he answered

They talked about Brenda's school, Brenda's family and friends, his life, his works and all that, and it seems like forever since they started talking. Before they knew it the sun is slowly rising

"oh look..sun rise.." Brenda said looking out of the window

He smiled at her, he's such a sweetheart, so innocent he couldn't understand why did she have to go through that pain. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't realize that Brenda started crying. "hey what's the matter?" he asked when he saw her

"he choose Kelly over me… they had an affair while I was in Paris last summer and they just told me yesterday before you found me at the beach… they lied from me for months and months, Kelly was my bestfriend… she knew everything about me and Dylan… I still couldn't believe her… and Dylan…" this time she breaks down "Dylan, I never thought he's capable of hurting me like this… I mean I may not be the perfect girlfriend he wanted, but I loved him unconditionally, I was there when everyone turned their back at him, I accepted him whole heartedly, my god I even stand against my father just to be with him… I was an idiot believing that he's worth it..."

"why did you end up here?" he asked

"I was talking to Donna on the phone, I was telling her everything about what happened, then I suddenly felt like taking a long cold shower… and I did… but the next thing I know, I'm being check up by my doctor here at the hospital…"

"you know what? I wouldn't say that it'll be ok… or everything gonna be ok… what I'll tell you is that, be strong, if you need to cry, then cry… if you wanted to shout, then shout, be angry, let it all go… and after that? That's when I'll tell you that everything's gonna be ok… it's never easy, but it'll get better… just as long as you talk to somebody, don't keep it to yourself, and i wouldn't mind you calling me anytime if you need somebody to shout at, somebody to hit at or just to talk to…"

Brenda smiled at him "thanks… now I know why they say that it's easier to be open to someone you don't really know that well… and I'm glad you're here… I definitely feel better now…" she said

"well I'm glad… but I have to leave you now, you need to sleep… and your family will be here anytime soon.." he said

"yeah.. thank you for the flowers and all this…"

"your welcome.. get well soon Brenda…" he held her hands

"I will I promise… thank you again… and drive safe…" Brenda said

He waves goodbye to her and headed out. Brenda smiled at the door, she was so relief that she was able to talk to someone else besides her family and friends. She was soon drifted to sleep while still thinking about him.

Later that morning Brandon came to check up in his sister, he was surprised to see the room filled with flowers and balloons, and he saw the empty can of ice cream that Steve brought last night with two spoons on it, two empty glasses obviously from the coffee vendo machine, and a chair beside Brenda's bed. He raised his eyebrows, he wondered who's with Brenda the whole night.. He cleans up the room and place the bag he brought for Brenda under the table. When he's done doing some tidying up, he went to search for a card in the flowers, but he didn't see anything. He waited until Brenda woke up which is around 10:30 AM

"hey sis… long night I see?" Brandon asked jokingly

"hmmm yeah I think so… did the doctor came? Can we go home?" Brenda asked

Brandon eyed his sister, she seems different, she seems relaxed and almost the same Brenda before that break up. "nope and we have to wait for the doctor before we can go home, Mom is on the way, I just wanna be here as soon as I woke up which is almost4 hours ago…" Brandon said

"sorry, I didn't sleep till like 6 in the morning…"

"and may I know why?"

"hmmm nothing.. I was just talking to a friend…"

"a friend who bought an entire flowershop in the middle of the night?"

"hmmm maybe…" Brenda smiled as she remember the talk she had with him

"is this a guy friend or a female friend?" Brandon asked hoping that Brenda would be open about it

"nice try Brandon…" but Brandon eyed her "ok.. he's a guy friend…"

"a guy friend?"

"yeah.. no more question Brandon… I'm starving…" Brenda said

"I see your definitely back to being stubborn… so I bet you're definitely ok now…"

"funny… can you peel me apple?"

"sure thing sis…" Brandon got up and did what she asked him to do "here you go ma'am…" Brandon teased Brenda

After eating her apple, "I wanna take a shower…" Brenda said getting out of the bed

"whoa there sis… are you sure you're ok?"

"yeah.. and do me a favor Brandon, go look for my doctor and ask him if I could go home now, I feel perfectly fine I promise" she said then she went to the C.R.

Brandon rolls his eyes and then headed out to go to the nurse section. While outside he saw Steve and his mom coming "hey what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school…" Brandon asked Steve

"well, hello to you too my dear friend…" Steve answered sarcastically "I was late and I don't wanna be late again so I'd rather skip class today… relax ok? So how's Brenda?"

"well, I don't know what happened but she was like a new and improved Brenda… a lot of flowers were in her room, when I asked her who sent them she just said a 'guy friend', I bet she stayed all night long talking to that guy, which is actually good… but…"

"you don't know that guy… yeah I got it…" Steve finished his sentence

"ok… as long as Brenda is ok, I've got no problem with that…" Cindy said

"ok.. here's her released paper… she's back to being stubborn so watch out…" Brandon said jokingly

When they went to Brenda's room, Brenda was already impatiently waiting "Brandon what took you so long?" she instantly said when the door swung open "oh hi mom.. hi Steve…" she said when she saw them

"ready to go home?" Cindy asked

"yes mom, and I can't wait to eat.. I'm starving…"

"hey I gave you apple…" Brandon protested

"you ok Brenda?" Steve asked

"yes Steve… thanks… and I'm glad you're here.. can you help us with the flowers?" Brenda asked

"sure Bren… no problem…"

"thanks!! You're the best… I've already pack my stuffs… so come on…" Brenda said grabbing her bag, the basket of fruit and a bouquet of flower, then she headed out

The three was left there confused, they look at each other "I told you.. she's back…" Brandon said

When they got home, Cindy prepared them a meal "aww mom I'm so full…" brenda said after they ate

"maybe because you ate your food for the next two days?" Brandon teased

"hey…I didn't eat anything yesterday except for those Steve brought…" Brenda said "and thank you again…" she said to Steve, who nodded

"ok.. why don't you go upstairs and get more rest? You look like you can use some nap…" Cindy said

"yeah thanks mom… thanks guys…" Brenda said then she headed upstairs, the flowers were all in her room already, Brandon and Steve brought them up earlier.

When she entered her room, her eyes first met the pictures of her and Dylan on the wall. Tears fell down from her eyes, she went to get a box from her cabinet and started to take out everything that belongs to Dylan and her. She played REM's Losing My Religion while 'cleaning' up, it hurts her to accept that they were over, that after years of being together everything end up to nothing.

After ripping everything that reminds her of Dylan out of room, she smiled she realized that her room looks cleaner without them, she stopped the CD and put in at the box also, then she placed the box at the top of her cabinet. "out of sight out of mind…" she told herself.

She then ready herself to sleep, she changed into her favorite sleep wear then climb at her bed. At first, she's still crying remembering the things she has seen and put in that box, but the thoughts of Dylan was changed by that guys she talked all night long, she realized that the guy must have a thing for her to do all that, be there and listen to her, brought her more flowers earlier, and all that, but she didn't understand how that happened, he barely knew the guy. She drifted to sleep thinking about him.

Later that afternoon, Steve was still at the casa Walsh, the gang came to visit Brenda, all except Dylan and Kelly. Donna brought flowers and fruits for Brenda, but Brenda was still asleep and they all decided not to wake her up.


	3. iris and abrenda

**here's the next chappy guys... thanks for the reviews!!**

The next morning, Brenda's getting ready for school, Brandon knocked at her door then opened it "hey bren…are you up…" he trailed off as he sees Brenda already ready for school

"you were saying?" Brenda asked

"uhmmm nothing… I'm just gonna call you for breakfast…" Brandon lied

"sure I'll be down in a minute…" Brenda said

"ok.." Brandon went back downstairs

After they had breakfast the twins went to school "Bren!!" Donna called for her when she sees her

"hey Donna.."

"hey you ok?' Donna asked

"yeah..i had a good night sleep, and I think I'll live…" Brenda said jokingly

"hey guys.." Andrea and Steve came in

Steve went to Brenda and put his arms around her shoulders, "Bren.. you feeling ok?" he asked

"yup Steve… one more person who ask me if I'm ok, I promise I'm gonna scream!!' Brenda said laughing

"Hey! Bren. You ok now?" David said when he came in, Brenda and the gang looked at each other then laughs "something I've said?" David asked

"Nothing… don't mind us…" Donna said sweetly but still laughing

Then suddenly Kelly and Dylan approached them, Steve and Brandon step in front of Brenda, being protective. "Hey we just wanna talk..." Kelly said

"Talk to yourself Kel.. What else you two want from my sister?" Brandon asked

"We're here to talk man..." Dylan said

Brenda moved forward facing them, "what else do you want from me? You love him? He's all yours. Don't worry Kel, that is if you're worried at all, I'll get by just fine, I have my family with me, my friends, someone who's listening to me and making me feel ok, I have my studies to concentrate on… I'll be ok in no time" Brenda said to Kelly

Brenda faced Dylan "you choose her? Be with her…" she said "just don't bother me again ok? I'll forget we ever met, I forget I ever let you in my heart, don't come around and say the you still care for me, and don't expect anything from me either, don't think that it'll be the way it was before, don't think that I still care about you, I'm not over you yet but I'll move on in no time…" Brenda said pretending to be strong but this breaks her heart inside.

She again faces both of them "and one last thing you two… I am a very honest person, I always tell how I feel, and I think I wouldn't want to have deceitful friends…I never can trust you both in my lifetime… so I guess everything ends here… I wish you happiness…" she turned her back at them and tears instantly fell from her eyes, Dylan stopped her he grab her arm.

"Bren wait.." Dylan said

Brenda wipes her tears and put up that strong face again "what? Didn't you understand anything I've said? I said don't bother me again…"

"but.. at least hear me out Bren…"

"stop calling me Bren… nicknames are for family and friends… and I don't wanna hear it Dylan, coz it wouldn't change a thing… tell me if I listen to you, would it take all the hurting I'm feeling now?" Brenda said crying, she couldn't take it anymore, she wish 'he' was there with her "would it make me forget you completely? I don't think so… so save it.."

"I just wanna say…" Kelly step in but cut off by Brenda

"Sorry? Sorry are for wrong things you've done unintentionally… meaning you have nothing to be sorry about… you both wanted it…" Brenda sad

The gang couldn't say a word that was the first time they heard those words from Brenda, and they never imagine that Brenda could tell something like that, Brenda is usually forgiving, caring and loves her friends unconditionally, they could all tell that she was deeply hurt. Brandon moved closer to Brenda and gave her a hug to comfort her.

"Ok… I think Brenda said it all… now we can all move on... And you two are free to do whatever you want…" Steve said

They all went to their classes as the bell rings, Brenda felt relief after that confrontation, at least she was able to say everything she wanted to say… yes it hurts her more but she knew that after that she'll be able to truly move on.

A week later, Brenda continued seeing and talking to her friend, they were always at the beach after school, just talking, he's been her confidante for the past week, and surprisingly, he had said so many things that helped Brenda slowly moved on. Brandon was getting worried because of her sister constant disappearance after school hours, he waited for Brenda at the locker area one afternoon. "hey are you going out?" Brandon asked

"yeah.. just going somewhere… I'll be home before dinner… I promise…" brenda said

"yeah but I wanna know who's with you?" Brandon asked

The gang looked at Brenda curiously "he's just a friend from somewhere.. and I know you knew him… so just wait till he wanted to meet you guys.. he's been a lot of help to me actually… I don't know why I find it much easier to talk to him than.. no offense meant guys.. than you guys, probably because I don't want you all to be drag in this mess, and you guys are their friends too… so just please be happy that at least somehow I'm able to talk and slowly moved on.. well, actually you can say that I'm ok now.. hmmm actually I'm better now…"

"well if you put it that way… I'm glad you have him…" Brandon said hugging his sister

"ok.. I have to go now.. see yah at home.." she said looking at Brandon "see yah guys tomorrow.."

Before Brenda could turn her back to the gang, 3 seniors guys approach them "hi Brenda" one of the guys greeted her "hi guys" he added greeting the rest of the gang

"oh hi Mark.." she greeted back

"uhhmmm… see I…" Mark stumble

"he wanted to ask you out if your free tonight…" the second guy speak for Mark

"ask me out?" Brenda said not believing it

"uhmmm yeah.. of course that is if you want to go out with me…" he faced Brandon "and if it's ok with you.."

"her call not mine… but thanks for asking man.." Brandon replied

"uhmmm well, I'm not free tonight maybe some other time…sorry.." Brenda said politely

"oh, it's cool… don't worry.. I'll just keep trying…" Mark said

Brenda smiled at him, "ok.. uhmmm I have to go now… bye guys…" she kissed Andrea and Donna goodbye then she headed out of the school

"uhmm we'll be going to… bye guys…" mark said

"bye" they all said

Dylan and Kelly came in "that was the fourth guy she turned down this week.." Donna said "and to think that the guys weren't that bad.. they were all from the varsity team, all have good grades, no bad records with girls, and all were good looking.."

"what bugs me is that the whole team might have a thing for Brenda.." David joke

"well, if that's the case they will have a hard time making my sister say yes on a simple date…"

"yeah but the guys wont give up.. Like that Nick? He might've asked Brenda three times already.." Donna said

Dylan and Kelly didn't really feel belonged to their gang after what happened, but they all remained casual to each other.

They all headed out of the school, still talking about all the possible suitors of Brenda.

Kelly went with Dylan at his place. They were making out at the sofa when they heard the doorbell. Dylan went to see who is it "mom, what are you doing here?" Dylan said

"well, hello to you too son…:" Iris said sarcastically

"sorry.. I just didn't expect you to visit…" he stepped aside and let Iris in

"Dylan what happened to this place? Have Brenda been here lately? I can't believe she let you be this messy… she's such a clean freak…" Iris said without even noticing Kelly

"mom…"

"where's Brenda anyway?" Iris asked

"mom.. Brenda and I broke up…"

"what? When? Why?" Iris asked obviously didn't like it

"long story.. and here's my girlfriend now.. Kelly.."

Kelly step in and extend her hand to Iris, but Iris didn't take it.

"mom.." Dylan said

"how long you have been together?" she asked

"a little over a week, but we goy way back then.. we knew each other since kinder.." Kelly answered

"that doesn't mean a thing my child.. it's not how long you've know each other.. what matter most is the love you two share…" Iris answered

"how long are you gonna stay here mom?" Dylan asked, changing the topic

"well I came here to visit you and Brenda and her family, don't worry I have my hotel room already, I wont stay here.. I just thought of giving you a visit…" Iris said

"that's not what I meant mom.."

"whatever… can use your phone? I have to call Cindy…" Iris said

"yeah sure.." Dylan said

"she didn't like me… its too obvious…" Kelly whispered into Dylan's ear

"she's always like that… don't let her get into you…"

"but she wasn't like that with Brenda…"

"do you really have to bring her name up?" Dylan said

"I'm sorry but it's true.." Kelly said

"ok you two, before you fight because of Brenda, I'll go now, I'll visit Brenda I have tons of present for her" Iris said "I'm sorry dear, I didn't know you before I came here, so I didn't get you anything… maybe next time…"

"it's ok.. really ok…" she lied

"ok.. then I'll see you soon son… you know my number… and I'll be at the Walsh's till dinner so if you need me you know where to contact me…" Iris said picking her bags "and Kelly dear… would tell my son to clean up this place? Brenda would never let this place get this messy…" she added before finally leaving

"see your mom likes Brenda over me…" Kelly said

"mom loves the Walsh's… who doesn't? they were friends, and I can't tell my mom to stop seeing them, like me, they were the only family and friends she have…" Dylan said

"fine.. but it doesn't mean I have to like it…"

"are you telling me that you don't like my mom just because she's close to Brenda and her family?"

"I just find it weird, that my boyfriend's mom likes my boyfriend's ex better than me…"

"well, I can't tell Iris who's she gonna like and not.. I told you don't let her get into you… come on…" Dylan moved closer to her and started kissing her soon they were at Dylan's bed room.


	4. steve and brenda

**thatnks for the reviews guys...**

Iris went to the casa Walsh and spent all afternoon just talking with Cindy about everything that's happening between Dylan and Brenda, Cindy like Iris, loves Brenda with Dylan, but they both agreed not to meddle into their child's problem

Iris went to the casa Walsh and spent all afternoon just talking with Cindy about everything that's happening between Dylan and Brenda, Cindy like Iris, loves Brenda with Dylan, but they both agreed not to meddle into their child's problem. Cindy invited Iris to stay for dinner and to wait for Brenda too. They both prepared the dinner and waited for Jim, Brandon and Brenda to come home.

"hey.." Brandon greeted his mom, then he notice Iris "oh hi Iris, I didn't know you're here…"

"hi dear… I came to visit my son whom I think is out of his mind now, and also to visit you Walsh's." Iris said

Before Brandon can say something Jim came in "honey I'm home.."

"in here.." Cindy called for Jim

When Jim entered the kitchen he saw Iris "hi Iris.. nice to see you again.." he greeted her

"you too Jim.. " Iris said shaking hand with him

"come on let's eat I'm starving.." Brandon said "mom this looks great…" he said as he sits

"wait Brenda's not yet here…" Iris said

As if on cue Brenda came in, "glad to see I'm in time for dinner!" Brenda said, she didn't noticed Iris at first until Iris speaks

"Brender.." Iris came up and hugs her "I'm sorry to hear what happened…" she said while hugging Brenda

Brenda couldn't help her tears, she cried in Iris shoulder, "it hurts Iris… I thought he loved me…"

"he does Bren.. he does… I don't know the whole story about this but I can feel his love for you…" Iris said

"but all is lost now… he's with Kelly now.. and I think I'm starting to heal.." Brenda said pulling away from Iris

"ok.. how about we eat first then we'll talk afterwards?" Iris asked, Brenda nodded.

The dinner went just fine, Brenda didn't talk that much except when Iris was asking her something, thank god for Brandon, he knew Brenda wasn't really in the mood of talking about her love life over dinner, so he did all the talking and took Jim's, Cindy's and Iris's mind off of Brenda and Dylan's problem by telling them stories about their school paper, about his work anything but Dylan and Brenda's problem.

"I'll clean this up mom… you guys can rest…" Brenda offered after dinner

"I'll help you…" Iris offered, Brenda just nodded to Iris. Jim, Cindy and Brandon knew that Iris would talk to her.

"ok.. see you tomorrow honey… and Iris visit me again if you have time.." Cindy said

"I surely will…and thanks for the dinner.. goodnight guys" Iris said

"night…" everyone said, Brandon went straight to his room and do some reading, while Jim and Cindy watch a movie in their room.

Brenda started to clean the table, she didn't know what to say to Iris, she felt awkward being with Dylan's mom.

"Brender.." Iris started "don't feel awkward being with me, I know how you feel right now, I'm just here if you need someone to talk to.."

"thank you Iris, but I think Dylan and me were over now… I couldn't picture myself trusting him again with my heart…"

"that's understandable Bren, I wouldn't trust him my heart too if he hurt me like that, but I will tell you something, you and Dylan would never loose the deep connection w\you have, you will always be attached with each other, your love for each other will never go away, you maybe hurt now, you might find someone else, and Dylan is with Kelly but I'll tell you, you'll always be his greatest love just like he's yours.."

"how can you tell that?"

"I just know, I've seen how you both are when you were together, you stood up for him when no one else does, you changed him from a loner and aloof person he was, you're his soulmate Brenda… I knew it from the very first time I saw you together.."

"then why is this happening?"

"because love moves in mysterious ways Brenda… sometime two people have to be apart just to end up together in the future… we all can't tell what's gonna happen, but I'm telling you to move on, and let destiny do her job…"

Brenda sighs, Iris was right, she's actually starting to accept what happened, but it still hurts her when the topic is brought up, she knew that she'll be completely ok with everything in no time "thanks Iris…" Brenda said

Iris searched something from her bag, "here.." she said as she pull out a box, she handed it to Brenda "that's for you.. go ahead open it.."

Brenda wipes her tears first then she opens the box, it reveals a beautiful crystal necklace, "this is beautiful Iris…"

"it is.. and it also believed to take all the negativity in you, al the negative feelings… wear this with you always, and it'll make you move on…" Iris said

Brenda put the necklace on her neck "thank you Iris… I really need this…" Brenda said hugging Iris.

"you're welcome my daughter… just always remember that I'm always gonna be here for you…"

"thank you Iris… but does Dylan knows that you're here?" Brenda said pulling away from their hug

"he does.. and he doesn't seem to care about me… you know how my son is…" Iris said

"that's not true Iris… he does care about you… a lot… he just doesn't know how to show it… I mean he's so used to being alone… but he does care and love you…" Brenda said

"see… you really knew my son…"

"I guess I do know him better than anybody else just like he knows me…"

"and good thing about you two is that you have a very strong connection that no one can ever question it… and it'll always be there.. no one can take that away from you two.."

"to be honest with you Iris, I'm beginning to heal and move on… I met this friend of mine, and he's always there whenever I needed someone to talk to… I mean I don't know why but it's hard for me to talk to my family or my friends.."

"that's normal… sometimes it's easier to open up to a stranger than to your bestfriend…" Iris said

"that's true.. with him I can be just me.. no pretensions, I cry when I feel like crying, I laugh, I talk as long as I want.. I rant about something's bothering me.. everything… "

"him?" Iris asked

Brenda look down and smiled "yeah him…"

"well whoever he is.. I'm glad he's been helping you through this…"

"me too.."

"ok.. I need to go now and get some rest.. I'll drop by the pit too before I go to my hotel.. I think I might use mega burger later…" Iris said laughing a little

"if you want I can drive you…" Brenda offered

"are you sure?" Iris asked

"yeah… I think I need mega burger too!!" the girls laughed

The two headed out, Brenda drive to the peach pit, Brenda parked in front, they both went in. the moment Brenda opened the door, she immediately saw Dylan, Kelly and Steve.

"it's ok Brenda.. hold your necklace.." Iris whispered, "oh hi kids.." she greeted them

"what are you doing here?" Dylan asked

"why? Can't I buy mega burger here?" Iris asked

"hey Bren.." Steve greeted her

"hi Steve.."

"hey chill up.. don't let them get into you…" Steve whispered into Brenda's ears

Brenda smiled "thanks Steve…"

"so you're here for mega burger too?" he asked

Brenda nodded, "mega burger it is.. hey Nat two mega burgers for these two lovely ladies.." Steve said "it's on me…" he said to Brenda and Iris

"thanks.." they replied

Steve stayed with Brenda, as they wait for the mega burgers, while Iris just kept on looking at Kelly and Dylan.

"here you go.." Nat said

"thanks Nat.." Brenda said

"hey I missed you here… visit me often will yah…" Nat said

"will do.." Brenda said smiling at him "ok.. we'll go ahead…" she turned to Steve "thanks for this…"

"wait I'll drive you two.." Steve said

" no it's ok.. I barrowed Brandon's car…" Brenda said

"no I insist" Steve said

"well then young man.. come on…" Iris said not giving Brenda time to react

Brenda reluctantly gave Steve her keys "ok.."

Iris turned to Dylan and Kelly "we'll go ahead.." she said coldly

"bye mom.. I'll call you later.." Dylan said

Iris smiled at him that was the first time Dylan called her "mom". "ok… don't stay out long… you two have classes tomorrow…" Iris added

"bye.." Kelly almost whispered, Iris just look at her, and nodded

"see yeah guys later.." Steve said

Brenda didn't even look at them she went out as Steve opens the door for them.

Steve open up for Iris and Brenda, Brenda sits at the front while Iris sits at the back. Steve drive Iris to her hotel.

"thanks Steve.." Iris said before she went out of the car, Brenda went out to say goodbye to Iris

"thanks Iris… see you around…" brenda said hugging Iris

"ok.. I'll see you tomorrow.. I might be there for dinner again…" Iris said laughing

"ok.. see you tomorrow…"

"drive safe Steve.." Iris said to Steve

"will do.." Steve answered

Brenda went back inside the car, "hey you don't have to do this…" Brenda said

"it's ok.. I've got nothing to do… " Steve said, minutes later he pulled up in front of the casa Walsh.

"here you go.." Steve said handing the key to Brenda

"thanks Steve.." Brenda said "see you tomorrow at school…" she added

"ok.. get in Bren.." Steve said "and good night.."

Brenda kissed him at his cheek "goodnight Steve.. and thank you again.."

"you're welcome.."

Brenda get in, she's wondering if Steve is just being nice to her or what, she noticed that ever since Dylan and her broke up Steve is always there for her. she thought that he's just being nice to her and that's all.

Steve walks away from the casa Walsh, he too was confused, could he be falling for Brenda or he's just being a friend to her since he knew that she's broken hearted and needed a friend right now.


	5. her friend

**sorry for the long wait... I've been busy...but now I'm free again..meaning more time to write!! yay!!**

** thanks for all the reviews..**

Iris hang out more with Cindy and it bugs Kelly to death, she couldn't accept that her boyfriend's mom is closer to the Walshes, not to mention Brenda, than her. This cause Dylan and her fight often for the past few days, which leads Dylan to go back to drinking again. Kelly knew that Dylan had gone back to his 'old habit' but she wouldn't tell anyone, because she doesn't want them talking about their relationship especially not from Iris and Brenda.

Brenda, on the other hand, was better than the past few days. She finally went out with Mark after school, she saw Mark's consistency and she wouldn't wanna keep breaking his heart by saying no to him, but she made sure that Mark knew that she wasn't ready for anything serious, and Mark happily accepted that. She have her family, Iris, friends and that guy she met the day Dylan and Kelly told her about the summer fling to thank for. She continue seeing that guy and the gang, along with Jim, Cindy and Iris got so curious about him, she kept telling them that they knew the guy and she will bring him home one day. True to her words, Brenda set an afternoon snack get together at the casa Walsh that Saturday. She invited everyone, including Kelly and Dylan, while Iris and Cindy went to the spa.

"Brenda are you sure we know this friend of yours?" Brandon asked for the 97th times

"yes Brandon… why don't you just wait and you'll meet him again in a while…" Brenda answered

The doorbell rang, Brenda got up but Brandon stopped her "let me open the door for you sis.." Brenda rolls her eyes and nod to him

When Brandon opened the door, it was Kelly and Dylan, that was the first time they went back to the casa Walsh after what happened, the gang slowly went back to being ok with them, but they all noticed that Kelly and Dylan's relationship were on the rocks.

"hey guys…" the gang greeted while they just smiled and nod to everyone.

"Brenda his late… I don't know any friend of mine who's always late aside from our favorite twins!!" Steve said teasing Brenda and Brandon

"hey we're not that bad!!" Brandon said while Brenda just gave him a look

The door bell rang this time Brenda got up and faced Brandon "I'll get that…I'm sure that's him…stay here and wait for us.."

Brandon wanted to protest but Brenda gave him a look. He sighs and let Brenda opened the door.

"hey… you're here.. they're all waiting for you…" Brenda said kissing the guys on his cheek.

"all?" he asked

"yeah they were all here…nervous?" Brenda asked

"not at all… I knew these guys…"

"good..so come on in.." they both went inside, linked arms.

"hey guys…." Brenda got the attention of her friends who were all busy having small chit chat.

The gang look at her and the guy on her side. Silence fell, no body said a word.

"hi guys…" he greeted them

That's when Donna snapped back at the reality "so it's you…" she asked

"yeah that would be me.." he answered back

"you guys know him right?" Brenda asked the gang, who all nodded, but still in shock

Dylan stepped forward and gave the guy a brotherly hug "hey man… long time no see.. what's up Jake?"

"I'm good Dylan… yeah I haven't seen you in a while.." Jake replied, they went a little away from the gang and continue their talk.

"so that was him huh?" Brandon whispered to Brenda's ears

"yeah.. but he's just a friend Brandon…" Brenda whispered back

"can I whisper to?" Steve asked whispering

The twins laughed at Steve and nodded "are you sure you can trust him Bren? I mean… you know…"

Brenda understood what Steve was trying to say, Jake didn't have the cleanest record, after all he taught Dylan _everything _he knows, but she wasn't worried at all "thanks for your concern Steve but yeah I'm ok.. and I trust him… and besides were just friends…" Brenda whispered back

Brenda cleared her throat to get Dylan and Jake's attention, "ok… why don't we all eat, mom made a lasagna.." she said looking at Jake, who in return nodded and went beside her.

"yay!! Food!!" David said to lighten up the mood

"so Jake…" Brandon started "thanks for being with my sister…for a moment there I was worried coz I didn't have the slices idea who's she meeting every after school.."

"Don't mention it… she needed someone to talk to and I'm free so its ok.." Jake said looking at Brenda.

Kelly couldn't say a word since she saw Jake, and it was obvious that she still have a thing for him.

Brenda is getting a little uneasy with all the eyes looking at her, there's Kelly, Dylan, Steve, Brandon and Jake. At least she have Andrea and Donna to lighten up the mood if needed.

"so are you two…" Steve wanted to asked if they were together or what.

"Steve!!" Brenda almost screamed, she couldn't believe Steve would asked something like that

"nope.. we're just friends.. if that's what you wanted to know Steve.. and besides.. she's a great girl, I respect her a lot, and I know that she still needs time and I'm glad to see that she started dating again.." Jake said teasing Brenda to Mark.

Brenda playfully hits his chest "I am not… he just wont give up…" Brenda said

"but you said you enjoyed it!!" Jake teased her more, the gang looked at them, they seemed to be so close

"well.. yeah a little…and you have such a big mouth I'm never gonna tell you anything again!!" Brenda said jokingly

"not fair…"

"it is.."

Steve felt a little uneasy, he needed to get out "Hey man… why don't we shoot?" he asked Brandon

"yeah sure… come on guys…" Brandon said looking at the guys, including Jake

"be there in a few…" Jake answered and help Brenda clean up

"hey I can do this..go ahead…" Brenda said

"nope.. I'll stay and help you first…" he said, he look at the gang "you guys go ahead we'll be there in a few.."

They all went out leaving Brenda and Jake at the kitchen.

"so what do you think?" Steve asked Dylan

"what do I think of what?" Dylan answered irritably

"Brenda and Jake.." Steve said

"Steve I lost my right to ask Brenda about her love life.. but from what I saw, they were not together…" Dylan said

Steve smirked, he's not yet sure about it but he knew he have a thing for Brenda too.

Meanwhile the girls sat down at the lawn "hey you ok?" Donna asked Kelly "you haven't say a word since you came"

"yeah I'm fine… it's just weird…"

"seeing Jake with Brenda?" Andrea finished her sentence, Kelly nodded

"hey you heard them... they weren't together… he just helped her to be ok... nothing more to that.." Donna said

Brenda and Jake came in laughing, Jake is tickling Brenda who tempt to rum but Jake caught her. "put me down Jake.. they're all looking at us…"

"I don't care.." Jake replied and he brought Brenda to Donna's side "there you go princess Brenda.." he teased, "I'll go play with the boys… see yeah girls.."

The boys played basketball while the girls chat at the lawn. Brenda occasionally glances over Jake who looks like having so much fun.

"so…you two.." Donna started

"Donna!! He's just a friend… nothing less nothing more…" Brenda said defensively "and besides his leaving tonight…" she added

"who's leaving?" Steve asked as they went to join the girls, Steve sat beside Brenda, and Jake sat on the other side of Brenda.

Brenda looked at Jake "I'm leaving for New York tonight…" Jake said

Brenda looked down, obviously not ok with what Jake said, she unconsciously leaned against Steve.

"why?" Steve asked for Brenda

"he wouldn't tell you…I was asking him that question since he told me… but he wouldn't let me know…" Brenda said, a little bitter because she don't want him to go

Jake has to laugh at Brenda, she was so cute when she's mad, and that's why the boys including him always teased Brenda.

"ok, I'll tell you guys.. only if someone here smiles…" he said looking at Brenda, that made Brenda smile indeed

"ok.. I'm going to New York because of a job…"

"really? That's great Jake!!" Brenda said excitedly

"yeah… but I'll promise to be back here in no time… I love this place.. especially now that I have somebody special here to come back to.." he said teasing Brenda

Brenda stuck her tongue out to him "you wished"

"oh yeah I forgot you have what?... uuhhhmmm 3 suitors? And you like Mark out of the 3?"

"yes I like Mark a bit.. and no they're four… not three…"

"so when's your flight?" Dylan asked

"in 2 hours.." Brenda answered for him

"that's why I really need to go now… it was really nice seeing all of you…" Jake said standing up

He was about to help Brenda to get up when Steve also offered his help, Brenda looked at them and took both hands.

"can I at least drive you to the airport?" Brenda asked with her puppy eyes

"who could resist that eyes.. but…" he looked at Brandon

"it's ok.. she can drive now.." Brandon said

"yay!!" Brenda hugs her brother "wait here I'll go change.." she run off leaving the gang

"I'll go with her…" Dylan and Steve said at the same time

"thanks guys… but I think she can handle it…" Jake said

He kissed and hug everyone and said his goodbye, he didn't feel awkward with Kelly because he was completely over him and realized that he never really loved her.

Moments later Brenda came back wearing a pair pants and some cute top, she kissed Donna and Brandon and blow everyone a kiss and went out with Jake.

**At the airport**

"hey I'm gonna miss you…" Brenda said looking down

Jake help up her chin "not more than I'll miss you for sure…" he said looking in her green eyes

"call me often…"

"will do.. and take care of yourself Bren… don't let anyone… and I mean _anyone_ get into you and hurt you like hell again…"

"I wont I promise.." she hugs him "thank you for everything Jake…"

"your welcome.. and thank you for everything else too…"

"go now before you miss your flight…" Brenda said, Jake leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, Brenda was shocked she thought, she was just a 'sister' to him, but that kiss wasn't meant for a 'sister'

Jake knew what Brenda would think but he didn't speak anything at all, he kissed her one last time and hugs her tight and wave goodbye.

Brenda wave back blankly, she touched her lips realizing that Jake just kissed her!! not the brother-sister kiss they used to have, but this time it was real, it has passion and she liked it. She went to her car and drive back at the casa Walsh with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: ok i know this chapter isnt that good... i just wanna introduce Jake... i still dont know what to do with him so i sent him away to give more story lines with brenda and steve, dylan's alcohol addiction, kelly's bitchiness..(LOL sorry about that guys, but i havent really write kelly as bad as i imagine so here's my chance!!yay!!) and all that so stay tuned please... and keep reviewing and you know that im open for all your suggestions...**

**much love**

**charms**


End file.
